1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device (liquid crystal display device or the like) and a driving method thereof, and more particularly to a so-called active matrix type liquid crystal display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to the active matrix type display device, on a surface of a substrate, respective regions which are surrounded by a plurality of gate signal lines which extend in the x direction and are juxtaposed in the y direction (crossing the x direction) and a plurality of drain signal lines which extend in the y direction and are juxtaposed in the x direction constitute pixel regions and a mass of these respective pixel regions form a display part. In a display device using a liquid crystal display panel, on a surface which faces liquid crystal of one of a pair of substrates which are arranged to face each other with liquid crystal therebetween (a liquid-crystal-side substrate surface), the gate signal lines and the drain signal lines are formed. The gate signal lines are also referred to as scanning signal lines, while the drain signal lines are also referred to as source signal lines, data signal lines or video signal lines.
On each pixel region, at least, a switching element which is driven in response to a scanning signal from the gate signal line and a pixel electrode to which a video signal is supplied from the drain signal line through the switching element are formed thus constituting a pixel.
The pixel electrode forms a pair with a counter electrode and an optical material is interposed between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode. In each pixel region, by controlling the optical transmissivity or light emitting of the optical material using an electric field or current which is generated between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode, the display device performs a display of a desired image. In case of the liquid crystal display device, the counter electrode is formed on one of the above-mentioned pair of substrates on which the pixel electrode is formed or another substrate which faces the above substrate in an opposed manner, and the optical transmissivity of liquid crystal is controlled in response to an electric field generated between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode.
By sequentially supplying the scanning signal to each gate signal line, respective pixels of a group of pixels which are arranged in parallel along the gate signal line to which the scanning signal line is supplied are selected. In conformity with this selection timing, the video signal which is supplied to each drain signal line is supplied to the pixel electrode of each pixel.
In the display device having such a constitution, to make images clear at the time of making the display device visualize animated images, efforts have been made to provide the black display on the whole region of a screen over a plurality of frames.